Should've Never
by LadyAllure Allurechan
Summary: Trunks travels back in time to warn Gokou and the Z-Senshi about the Jinzouningen, except the Time Machine takes him even further back, and he arrivals during the battle with Galaxia!
1. Part 1

**Should've Never**  
By Lady_Allure (Allure_chan)  
.   
  
I don't own Dragon Ball Z or Sailor Moon, but the fic is mine, on to the story.....   
  
  
Part 1   
  
"_Nande_!" Trunks exclaimed, looking at the scenery around him, "Where the heck am I?" he asked himself, frowning slightly, taking a few steps from the time machine he had just exited. "This doesn't look like the past...still it is." he thought, arching an eyebrow,   
placing his transportation back into its capsule.   
  
"Maybe I should have a look around." he decided, putting the small box into his jacket pocket, and began walking towards the city a few miles ahead of him.   
  
  


  
  
"_O-negai_!" Usagi pleaded, urging Galaxia with her eyes to stop. All her _senshi were dead, their star seeds taken away. Now only she and the Starlights were left, not to mention the fact that they were all in bad shape, after being knocked around.   
  
The golden _senshi_ of the galaxy merely laughed at the blond haired girl, evil intentions blazing in her eyes. "Why should I Sailor Moon, after all, I still need to collect you and your friend's star seeds, then nothing can stop me...I'll be the most powerful being in the  
galaxy."   
  
"_Yamaru_!" Usagi screamed.   
  
Galaxia raised an eyebrow, eyeing the four last __senshi thoughtfully; noticing how the young girl spared the one called Sailor Star Fighter a glance. "_Soo-ka_. You wish to keep that one alive." she smirked.   
  
Sailor Moon gasped, stepping back, shocked.   
  
"It's true isn't it?" Galaxia questioned.   
  
Usagi bowed her head, knowing she was right, she didn't want Seiya to get hurt. "_Hai_." she answered meekly.  
  
"Hm…Emotions…Such a weakness." The golden __senshi remarked, with a look of disgust   
  
Seiya glared at the enemy _senshi_, clenching her fists, enraged by the comment. "What do you know of passion Galaxia? You lost all feeling of anything since Chaos took control of you!"   
  
"So what. I don't need feelings."   
  
Star Fighter growled and held up her hand. "__Star Serious Laser!" she screamed, sending the stream of stars toward an annoyed Galaxia.   
  
"Fool!" she frowned at the black haired woman, and sent a golden blast, which hit Sailor Star Fighter right in the chest, knocking her onto her back.   
  
"Seiya!" Usagi screamed, fear in her eyes as she made her way to the fallen _senshi's_ side. "Are you alright?" she asked softly, kneeling down beside her, placing her hands on her friend's shoulders.   
  
Seiya groaned in pain, slowly opening her eyes, giving the blond haired girl a weak smile. "_Hai Odango_." she answered weakly before passing out.   
  
"Seiya-kun!" Usagi's eyes flickered, referring to the star __senshi in male terms.  
  
Yaten and Taiki watched her, their eyes sympathetic, concerned for their fellow teammate. The inner _senshi_ had begged them to take care of their Princess, and she was all that was left when it came to royalty. Kakyuu-_Hime's_ star seed had already been taken, and all this systems __senshi were dead, except the Moon Princess.   
  
"What are we going to do Yaten?" Taiki asked.   
  
"I wish I knew." Yaten shook her head in despair.   
  
Galaixa stared emotionlessly at the Moon Princess, frowning slightly, then held up her arms, using the golden bracelets to collect the fallen __senshi's star seed.   
  
"No!" Sailor Moon screamed as the star seed removed itself from Sailor Star Fighter's forehead, and held onto her body until it slowly began to fade.   
  
"Seiya!" Yaten and Taiki cried out in horror.   
  
"Don't do this Galaxia I beg you." she begged, bowing her head.   
  
The golden _senshi_ laughed, flaunting the star seed in her open palm. "And why would I do that?" she said sarcastically.   
  
Usagi stared up at her, her expression full of rage even as her tears fell silently. Slowly she forced herself to her feet, and closed her eyes. Her forehead began to glow a faint gold and her body was engaged in a bright silver light. When the light dimmed, there stood Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom, dressed in a white gown, her crescent moon gleaming brightly.   
  
"Enough!" Princess Serenity shouted from the top of her lungs, "I've had enough of this Galaxia; you've taken all my __senshi from me. I won't let you take Seiya too! Do you hear me?!"   
  
"Strong words Moon Princess." Sailor Galaxia noted, her expression cruel, "But I highly doubt it."   
  
With no reply, only retribution in her eyes, Princess Serenity held both of her hands in the air, allowing the silver crystal to form.   
  
_

  
  
  
Trunks flew in the direction of the huge power source; he sensed it clearly, even though it was a power he had never felt in his life. What was it? It's power level was even higher than Gohan's. But that was impossible! Only a full Saiyajin could generate a force like that, but this was no Saiyajin. It was something else.   
  


  
  
  
Sailor Star Healer and Maker watched as the ginzuishou grew brighter and brighter with light from within Princess Serenity's hands. Their eyes widened in panic, knowing that gem could take all her energy. She was all that was left, and they had to protect her, but how?   
  
"Lend me you power." they heard telepathically, "Help me get Seiya back."   
  
They listened to Serenity's tender voice, which was pleading in everyway. She glanced at them; her eyes were firm, yet glossy with tears.   
  
Yaten and Taiki exchanged a thoughtful look, nodding, and then closed their eyes.   
  
"_Maker Star Power!"_   
  
"_Healer Star Power!" _  
  
The two voices cried out, releasing their powers, channeling it so that it flowed into the crystal.   
  
"_Doomo Arigato_ Starlights." Serenity whispered, holding the gem up over her head, admitting its power to flow through her body. "_O-negai_, bring Seiya back to me." she pleaded, unleashing the silver rays of light at the Golden Senshi.   
  
Galaxia snarled, clutching the star seed in her hand, forming a shield around herself. "It belongs to me now Serenity-Hime." she declared.   
  
"Never Galaxia!" The Moon Princess strongly disagreed as the crystal's power slowly made its way through the enemy senshi's shield.   
  
The finality is Serenity's voice sent chills up Star Healer and Maker's spines as they kept their eyes on the battle, silently supporting her.   
  
"Give Seiya back to me!" Serenity screamed just as the shield broke, the ginzuishou's power seizing the stolen star seed at the same time, pulling it towards her.   
  
"No. It's mine!" Galaxia claimed, struggling to hold onto it.   
  
Serenity winced as her energy began to weaken, striving to keep her grasp on the awesome power, until finally the star seed was freed and floated into her hand. She stared up at the golden _senshi_ before collapsing to the ground, exhausted from the high power usage.   
  
"Serenity!" she heard as the Starlights quickly approached her, concern in their eyes. With much effort, she held up the star seed until it began to glow, and fell unconscious.   
  
Healer and Maker kneeled down beside her, relieved to see that she was alright, just a little weak. Both watched as the star seed slowly took form, and a moment later, Sailor Star Fighter appeared, falling onto her stomach in the process. Yaten kept the young princess in her arms, while Taiki went to check on Seiya. At the same time, they felt   
their powers return to them from the crystal.   
  
"_Subarashii_." Yaten whispered.   
  
"You think!" said a very angry voice.   
  
Both Starlights turned to see a very outraged Galaxia glaring at them. "I will make you suffer for that." she swore, lifting up her arms into the air, pointing the bracelet jewels at them, gathering a great amount of golden energy, and sent it at them.   
  
Star Healer and Maker gasped, trying to cover Usagi and Seiya with their bodies, pre paring themselves for the impact.   
  
Just when the wave of energy was about to hit them, another stream of blue energy collided with it, until both surges were dissolved.   
  
"Huh!" Sailor Galaixa gasped, surprised, turning to the source of the energy, only to find a teenage boy standing a few feet away, holding out both of his hand.   
  
Yaten and Taiki looked up also, equally surprised.   
  
"A Super Saiyajin ..." Yaten's voice trailed off, her eyes wide with shock.   
  
Galaxia arched an eyebrow, studying the youth from head to toe. If she could remember correctly, he was what they call a Saiyajin, a Super Saiyajin at that, with blond hair and green eyes, not to mention the blaze of fire energy surrounding him. "You dare to challenge me Saiyajin." she questioned.   
  
Trunks smirked, clenching his fists, "If it will stop you from hurting them." he glanced at the _senshi_, then back at her. "_Hai_."   
  
The golden _senshi_ laughed, "Then you are as foolish as the Moon Princess."   
  
"We shall see." Trunks stated.   
  
  


  
  
At this point, Serenity's eyelids began to flicker, and a moment later, her eyes opened. "Is Seiya alright?" she asked Yaten.  
  
Yaten looked down at her, a wave of relief surging through, she smiled at the Princess. "_Hai_, thanks to you."   
  
Serenity smiled briefly, and then noticed the new arrival. "_Nani?" she thought, silently observing the young man.   
  
  
_

  
  
"Your star seed looks promising." Sailor Galaxia smirked, lifting an eyebrow. "Since there are no more Saiyajins left, I guess I'll just have to settle for yours."   
  
"Easier said then done Galaxia that is your name isn't it." Trunks narrowed his eyes on her, "I watched your previous battle, and I'm not the least impressed."   
  
"Oh really." Galaxia said tightly, her expression sarcastic, "I am the most powerful _senshi_ in the galaxy, and you are a weak pathetic Saiyajin who has no race."   
  
Her comment was enough to throw Trunks over the edge. He could no longer hold his anger. "I'm going to make you eat those words!" he vowed, getting into a fighting stance.   
  
"Hmph. Let's see it you can handle this then." she threatened, using her bracelets to send a large amount of golden energy straight at him.   
  
Trunks stood his ground, holding up his arms, and shielded himself against the barrage of energy, deflecting it so that it bounced off him.   
  
"Impossible!" Galaxia said under her breath, shocked, sending a few more attacks at him, which he effortlessly blocked or deflected.   
  
"Is that is?" he scoffed, smirking.   
  


  
With her strength slowly returning, Serenity managed to sit up, more than astonished with the new arrival's power. He was incredible! "Who is he?" she whispered.   
  
  
  


  
The battled continued for another few minutes before Galaxia restrained herself, and disappeared, threatening to return for all their star seeds.   
  


  
The mysterious warrior watched her go, glaring at her until she was out of sight. Then slowly clamed himself, lowering his power level, closing his eyes as his Super Saiyajin powers faded and he was in his normal form.   
  
Serenity blinked in amazement, his blond pointy hair became lavender, framing his face, and the glow which had surrounded him also disappeared. She noticed his green eyes were now blue as he turned and stared at her. There was an awkward silence for a moment, but she changed that as she got up and carefully approached him.   
  
"_Arigato_." she smiled, thanking him for his assistants

He nodded shyly, "_Doo itahimashite." he replied._

 She nodded once, and de-transformed back into her normal form. " Tsukino Usagi." she introduced herself, holding out her hand.   
  
He glanced at it and hesitantly clasped it, "Trunks Brief." he said softly.   
  
"Nice to meet you Trunks, please call me Usagi." she grinned, and then turned her attention to the Starlights. "They are my friends. I will introduce you shortly. For now we have to get their teammate to safety."   
  
Trunks smiled faintly, blushing, realizing they still held hands.   
  
Usagi giggled and released it. "Come." she said, motioning for him to follow.   
  
Trunks was unsure of what to do, but followed her and her three comrades into the city. Curious as to where he was. And this was one way to figure that out. Not only that, Usagi seemed nice.   
  



	2. Part 2

**Should've Never**  
  
_Note: This was written by my Imuoto-chan Pokahydee. ARIGATO P-chan!! ~Hugs~  Be sure to give her reviews for her work!   
  
  
Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer, don't own Sailor Moon or DBZ._  
  
  
Part 2  
  
Yaten and Taiki supported Seiya's weight as they slowly made their way through the abandoned streets. So much had happened in such a short time, the arrival of the Starlights, which were later discovered to be the Three Lights, and then Galaxia attacked and killed her _Senshi_, stealing their star seeds in the process. So many bad memories plagued Usagi's mind as they headed for safety. Most of the people had left Tokyo and now the city was completely empty, the streets abandoned, the stores locked up tightly.  
  
"How much further Usagi?" Yaten asked as she shifted her position so Seiya's arm was around her waist.  
  
"Just a few more blocks." she said as she led the stranger as well as the three _Senshi_. She looked over her shoulder to find his eyes trained on her. She felt herself blush slightly and saw his gaze shift away, pink lightly filling his cheeks. He turned his eyes to the ground and followed the blond girl. She couldn't help but notice the way he was dressed, wearing a black tank top and baggy pants. He wore a jacket with a strange logo on it that looked like two C's. She couldn't help but notice how his muscles bulged from his chest, being covered by the skin-tight tank top. His lavender hair fell into his eyes but he made no move to push it back. His blue eyes were filled with something... it looked like loneliness... it looked like he had been left alone and closed himself off from the rest of the world, created his own world that he could recede into if he ever felt scared.  
  
"Where are we going anyway?" Trunks asked a moment later, not turning his gaze to Usagi. His voice was soft and there was a gruffness to it... like he was trying to hide a gentle inner-self by acting cold and distant.  
  
"Don't worry, we're almost there," Usagi said reassuringly, smiling weakly at the stranger, "Are you from the city?" Usagi asked casually.  
  
"_Iie_..." he said, but didn't elaborate on it.  
  
"Where are you from then? Sailor Galaxia seemed to know you." Usagi said as they continued to walk, quickening her pace when a cold chill ran down her spine.  
  
"It's not important..." Trunks said simply, brushing a strand of lavender hair from his eyes, "and she seemed to only know me by reputation." he added.  
  
"We're here." Usagi said as they walked up the steps of a temple. Usagi pushed the door open and noticed that it was empty. Her eyes were rimmed with tears and her eyes clouded over. She could hear voices in her head.  
  
_"You're late again odango atama!" A raven-haired girl scolded, standing with her hands on her hips.  
  
"Don't call me that!" Usagi shouted, her eyes narrowing on the priestess, "It's not MY fault the teacher didn't accept me work..." she pouted. She had another detention that particular day and it had made her late to her meeting.  
  
"You turned in an English paper during math..." Makoto said, a sweatdrop appearing on her forehead.  
  
"It's not fair... you're always so mean to me!" Usagi cried, breaking into full-blown wails._  
  
"Usagi?" A voice questioned as the memories began to fade.  
  
"Huh? _Gomen_, what did you say Yaten?" she asked, her cloudy eyes slowly clearing.  
  
"I said Seiya is sleeping now, he's going to be all right." Yaten repeated, turning away from the girl, de-transforming as she did so. Trunks's eyes widened in shock as the leather-clad woman that had once stood before him was now a well-dressed young man.  
  
"_N... nani_?" he asked, his eyes bulging. He heard a silvery giggle to his left and turned to see the golden blond tresses that framed the petite, pale face of a certain princess.  
  
"_Gomen_, I guess you _SHOULD be surprised ne?" Usagi asked, giggling again to herself. "I was at first, __demo, that's just the way it is. It's their disguise, just like I have mine... and I assume you have yours?" she asked, remembering the boy with golden blond that had stood before her fifteen minutes before. His eyes went to the ground and his cheeks took on a faint pink color.  
  
"Yeah... I guess so..." he said quietly. Usagi frowned and took his hand, leading him into the temple.  
  
"This will be your room if you'd like." Usagi said as she pushed open the door to the room that had once belonged to Yuuichirou. Trunks nodded his head and sat down on the bed, looking out the window at the deserted city. Usagi turned and left, gently closing the door behind her. Trunks reached for his sword, laying it across his lap. He stared at his reflection in the shiny blade for a moment before letting his mind wander. Where exactly was he anyway... no where... when... What year was it? A soft sigh escaped him as he  
tried to figure a few things out... he was in the past __demo, how far? He sat there for about fifteen minutes, contemplating on what he should do. Should he tell Usagi where he was from? Could he trust her? His thoughts swirled around him, suffocating him of the precious oxygen he needed for his survival. He was lost in a swirling vortex of doubt, anger, and confusion.  
  
He felt someone shaking him lightly, trying to awaken him. He hadn't even known that he had fallen asleep.  
  
"_Gomen_ to wake you up Trunks-san... I was just wondering if you were hungry." Usagi said, seeing the signs of sleep still on his face. His eyes were drooping and his breathing was deep. She saw him rub his eyes and look up at her, looking completely normal.  
  
"A little, I guess," Trunks said, smiling slightly, which looked almost like a smirk.  
"Fighting kinda takes a lot out of you." he heard Usagi giggle and stood up.  
  
"This way!" she said, running from the room. She ran down the hallways, unaware of Trunks floating right by her side. "No fair! You can fly!" she protested, a fake pout on her lips as she stopped running.  
  
****  
  
Taiki and Yaten sat across the table from Trunks and Usagi, watching in shock as Trunks rivaled Usagi in speed.  
  
"How can they possibly eat that much?" Yaten asked, a sweatdrop appearing on his forehead. Taiki shook his head, a sweatdrop on his forehead as well. Usagi reached across the table, filling her plate up for the fifth time.  
  
_

'I guess I don't have to worry about embarrassing myself when I eat around Usagi.' Trunks thought to himself as he continued to eat. The trait of the Saiyajin... the one thing that could never be filled... the thirst that could never be quenched... the Saiyajin appetite...  
  
Usagi finished her plate full of food and sat back in her seat, patting her stomach.  
  
"Well, at least I didn't cook it..." she said, blushing slightly. Trunks didn't really pay attention; he had finished a minute before Usagi and sat there with his arms crossed over his chest, observing the other three people in the room.  
  
"_Hai_, we all know what a good cook Usagi is..." Yaten said dryly, smirking slightly.  
  
"Hey! Be nice!" Usagi said, pouting slightly. She crossed her arms over her chest and looked pitifully up at Trunks for help only to see a small smirk on his face. This made her pout deepen and soon high-pitched wails could be heard throughout the temple. Trunks fell to the floor, covering his sensitive ears.  
  
"Stop!" he cried, as pain throbbed in his head. Being a Saiyajin, his hearing was about ten times as good as a human even though he was only half Saiyajin. He cringed at the sound of the wail coming from the young girl. How can she POSSIBLY be able to do that?!?  
  
****  
  
"Seiya..." Usagi's soft voice said as she sat beside his bed. "Wake up Seiya..." she said again, reaching her hand down to touch his cheek."Please Seiya..." The tears welled up in her eyes as she leaned over his pale body. A tear slowly slid down her cheek and fell from her chin, landing on the white sheets that covered Seiya. She closed her eyes and let more of the moisture flow, staining her cheeks. She felt a hand reach up and touch her face and looked down to see Seiya with his hand on her cheek, a tender look in his eyes.  
  
"Don't cry princess..." he said softly."I'll be all right, I'm just a little tired..." his eyes slowly closed and his arm went limp. Usagi felt the tears that were continually flowing down her cheeks but she made no move to wipe them away. She sat above his bed, cradling his arm against her body.  
  
****  
  
Trunks was walking back toward the room he was staying in when he heard a soft noise from a partially opened door. He peeked his head inside and saw an angel weeping, her soft sobs raking at his heart in ways that he couldn't describe. She reminded him of himself at one point... before he began to hide within himself. She was a lost child, having lost all that she held dear... he could relate with her... the only one that was left for him was his _okaasan demo... she wasn't going to be around forever...  
  
He silently slipped into the room, seeing that she had somehow fallen asleep and was lying stretched out across the man with black hair that lay on the bed. He gently picked her up, having one hand under her knees and the other supporting her back and neck. He made his way toward a room that he had seen her enter a few hours before and lay her on the soft bed. He pulled the blankets back and removed her shoes, gently covering her with the blankets. She was too innocent to have lost so much... too pure to know the evils of the world... he would protect her and prevent her from being cut off from her emotions... he had become his father after all...  
  
****  
  
Usagi felt a familiar presence behind her and turned to see a figure shrouded in mist.  
  
"_Okaasan_..." Usagi whispered, feeling the familiar weight of her royal gown.  
  
"Bunny," The former Queen said, smiling at her daughter, "It has been a while ne?"  
  
"_Hai_, it has been a while," Usagi said, feeling the tears threatening to spill over. "__Demo... why have you come to me __okaasan?" she asked, knowing that things were getting worse as she slept.  
  
"I have come to tell you of the young man that has recently entered your life." Queen Serenity said, turning serious.  
  
"_Hai_, who is he __okaasan?" Usagi asked, knowing that there was a lot that he hadn't told her.  
  
"He's the last survivor of his race called the Saiyajin. His race was more powerful than the Lunarians during their peek." Queen Serenity said calmly.  
  
"Stronger than you?" Usagi asked, feeling shock run slowly through her veins.  
  
"_Hai_, they were even stronger than myself... you must trust him, he will protect you, I promise." Queen Serenity said smiling at her daughter.  
  
"_Demo_, I don't understand __okaasan..." Usagi started, a thoughtful expression creasing her brow, "If his race is gone, how can he still be alive?" Queen Serenity smiled slightly, hugging her daughter before taking a step backward.  
  
"That's easy... he's from the future..." Queen Serenity said as the mist swallowed up her body.  
  
"_Okaasan_! Come back! I have so much I need to talk to you about!" Usagi cried, running into the mist. She knew, however, that there was nothing she could do. Queen Serenity was already gone, back to her place in the sky where she watched over her daughter. Usagi knew that her friends were up there at her mother's side and she felt the tears begin to well up as she realized that they were really gone...  
  
Usagi awoke, moisture soaking her cheeks to feel a presence in the room. She turned her head to the left and saw a figure sitting in an armchair, his head leaned back and his eyes closed. She wiped her tears from her eyes and stood up, slowly walking toward Trunks's sleeping form. She noticed the lavender hair that fell in his eyes and felt that urge to brush it aside again. She gently brushed his hair aside and was startled when she felt   
something clamp around her wrist and spin her around. She could feel something cold and metal being pressed against the soft flesh of her neck and fought the urge to cry out in pain as it bit into her skin.  
  
"Trunks?" she questioned, feeling slightly afraid. She felt his muscles relax as he pulled his sword away, sheathing it quickly.  
  
"_Gomen_ Usagi..." he said, taking a seat in the armchair once again.  
  
"It's all right; I didn't mean to surprise you..." Usagi said, blushing brightly. He didn't say anything, just crossed his arms over his chest and looked at her. She felt her cheeks growing warm once again, knowing that she was slowly turning the color of a ripe tomato. She tore her eyes away from his, suddenly feeling uncomfortable. There was something heading toward the temple... something powerful. Trunks must have felt it too because he jumped up and jumped in front of Usagi, protecting her.  
  
"I've come for your star-seed..." A voice whispered close to Usagi's ear. She turned around sharply and stared at the golden __senshi. "Do not resist me..." her voice continued....  
  
"Trunks..." Usagi whispered, turning her attention back to the lavender-haired boy. His eyes were distant and empty. "What's wrong Trunks?" she asked, her mouth opening as he reached his hands out for her. "Trunks _iie_!!" Usagi shrieked...  
  
_::Fin::__


End file.
